


Bucket List

by Spindizzy



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The person waiting for her isn't who she expected. [Spoilers for the entire series, implied spoilers for Rebellion.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [at my Dreamwidth](http://spindizzy.dreamwidth.org/130795.html), where I'm trying to do a fic-a-day project.

Kyoko used her spear to prop herself up, then collapsed to the floor when her spear faded out of existence. Kyoko choked on a scream, curling over her soul gem like that would keep it together a few moments longer, like that would make it _hurt_ less.

A gloved hand cupped Kyoko's cheeks and helped lifted her head, slowly.

_"Sayaka?"_

Sayaka smiled at her, pressed their foreheads together. "Law of the cycle, remember? Madoka let me take this one, seeing as it was personal and all." Sayaka's free hand covered Kyoko's soul gem. "No regrets left?"

Kyoko smiled, and disappeared.


End file.
